When We Left This World english
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot What could have happen during the train scene... 2x16 Michael POV


**A/N: This is a one shot that I wrote a couple years ago in french and I decided to translate it. There will be more one shot to come (not related to this one)**

**This is just my version of what couple have happened during the train scene in 2x16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break :(**

* * *

><p>Sarah- "It wasn't personal Paul."<p>

I hear the door slam and I can't help but think about what just happened in front of me… Sara trying to strangle this 'Paul'. I can't imagine what she would have done if Lincoln and I hadn't intervened. I know that he tortured her, that he hurt her, and if I could I would kill him myself… but I can't. We need him, his contacts in the government, but if he touches her again I won't hesitate one second before jumping on him. She doesn't deserve what's happening to her. I can only wonder how she feels right now. Her dad is dead, she's being track down by the Company and she just found out that we formed an 'alliance' with her torturer. I don't want her to live like that anymore, I don't want her to be in danger. When I held her in my arms at the station I wish I could have kept her here longer, told her that no one will ever hurt her again, that I will protect her… But I don't know what she wants. I don't think that she wanna be alone because she came to join us, but since Kellerman is on our side, maybe she would rather stay away from us. I don't want her to leave, and if we have to make a choice between her and Paul, the decision is easy. He doesn't mean anything for me, whereas Sara… no woman has matter so much in my life.

Lincoln- "You think she's okay?"

I look up at my brother.

Michael- "I hope so… I'm gonna go see her."

I get up and take the same path as Sara did 10 minutes ago. I arrive in front of the bathroom door and gently put my head against it before knocking.

Michael- "Sara?"

Sara- "Not now."

I sigh heavily. She needs to be alone, I understand considering everything that has happened to her in the past few weeks. I come back upstairs to seat with Lincoln, not without glaring at Kellerman first. We talk about what we're going to do once we'll be in Chicago and about 30 minutes later, I decide to have a try again with Sara. I put my hand on the door and knock, hoping that this time she won't push me away.

Michael- "Hey Sara?"

Sara- "Come in."

I smile inwardly and turn the handle before coming in. She's sitting on the bathroom counter and look up at me.

Michael- "Hey."

She cracks a little smile and I let the door close behind me before resting against the wall. Sara put her head down and lean forward a little. I don't want to rush her, if she doesn't want to talk it's okay, I just want her to know that I'm here for her. She stares at her hands and start talking.

Sara- "I 've been sitting here evaluating… I… I jump bail, I'm on the run… and I just tried to take a man's life… I'm not using."

She raises her eyes to me, maybe to prove that she's not lying but I don't need that to believe her. I still feel guilty because I'm the reason why she started taking drugs again, so I look down.

Sara- "Which is actually quite an accomplishment… But three weeks ago I was a doctor."

I can hear all her regrets in her voice.

Michael- "You can get that back. All of it… You need to believe that."

Sara- "You believe that?… You think you can get it all back?"

We stare at each other for a few seconds and I decide to come sit next to her while answering.

I wanna give her the strength to keep fighting, even if I'd rather she could stay out of this.

Michael- "I choose to have faith… because without then I'm nothing… It's the only thing that's keeping me going."

She lowers her head again and lean forward.

Sara- "Well… I got two things keeping me going. The first is that I want the people who took my dad."

She says that without any hesitation and I know she's as determined as me to find them.

Sara- "And actually the second… ironically, I probably wouldn't even say if I hadn't lost it but… you should know that… hum… The first thing they tell you when you take the job… is… never to fall in love with an inmate."

I can't stop staring at her as a shiver ran through my body when I hear her say those words. My heart is filled with joy. It's the most beautiful thing she could ever say to me. I see her shyly look up to me, she might be afraid of my reaction. My eyes fell on her mouth and I slowly come closer to her, my hand resting tenderly on her cheek. My eyes met hers again and I delicately press my lips on hers. They taste each other, rediscovering this contact. My fingers run through her hair, enjoying every second of it. I break our kiss and step back a little without letting go of her look. I softly stroke her cheek with my thumb as her hand rest near my lips. She quickly closes the gap between us again and takes full possession of my mouth, a smile lighting up her face. This time her kiss is more intense. She circles my face while stroking my thin stubble. This moment is perfect and I never felt so good, so happy. I can't let go of her, of her lips. I stand up and came to place myself between her legs, never losing her touch. She wraps her arms around my neck and our mouths find each other once again. Our tongues finally meet, starting a dance full of passion and tenderness. I hear her moan against me and a wave of desire invade me. I need to feel her closer to me. I tighten my embrace around her. Her fingers run on my neck, sending shivers in all my body. I let one of my hand creep under her sweater, then her shirt to touch her soft skin. This touch electrify me and I'm guessing her too, since she intensifies her kiss. I tenderly stroke the small of her back, bringing her even more close to me. I slowly lift her sweater and our lips pull apart for a few seconds, time for me to take off her sweater before our mouths quickly resume our kiss in a smile. Her legs tighten around me and I feel her hand running down my back. She takes my sweater and my shirt and get rid of it, just like I did with hers a few seconds ago. Our bodies have pull apart and I see all the lust in her eyes when she looks at my torso. She puts one hand on it, letting her fingers run on my tattoo. My body shivers at her touch and I can't stop a moan from escaping my lips. As she continues her discovery of the drawings, Sara moves her face closer to mine, staring at me with her big hazel eyes. I can't help but drown into them. Soon, our tongues connect themselves again, just like our bodies. Only her shirt separates my torso from hers. My hands quickly creep under it and I start to lift it up…

_*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_

We break apart almost instantly when we hear the knocking.

Lincoln- "Mike, Sara, we'll be in Chicago in less than ten minutes."

I swallow with difficulty while staring at Sara who is looking down. I have a hard time coming back to reality but I still can utter an "Okay" to Lincoln. We stand still for a few seconds, time for my brother to leave. Only our jerky breaths are breaking the silence of the room. A few drops of sweat roll down my face and I slowly realize what Sara and I were about to do. I guess she's thinking the same thing. A minute ago we had left the reality for a world where only the two of us existed. It was a wonderful world, but it's not what I want for her, at least not now. She deserves better than a first time in a bathroom. She deserves something perfect. I step back from her and collect our clothes on the floor. When I give her her sweat, Sara lift her head and smiled with embarrassment at me.

Michael- "We… We should go back upstairs."

Sara- "Yes."

She looks down again, avoiding to cross my eyes. We get dressed without saying a word. I can still feel the tension that what filling us a few minutes ago, but I manage to control my lust. Sara walk passed me to open the door. I can't let her leave like that, we may not have a moment alone for a long time and I don't us to stay on this awkward silence.

Michael- "Sara."

She turns toward me, but still avoid my eyes.

Michael- "I… about before… me too."

This time our eyes locked on each other and I can see a smile spread across her face. I had to tell her. She confessed her feelings, and it might be my only chance to.

Sara- "Yeah…"

She then walks out the door to rejoin Lincoln and Paul, and I stare at her for another second before following her. Now I'm sure, Sara is the woman of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it.**

**A little review will mean the world to me ;)**


End file.
